


The Nexus vs. Liam Kosta

by irenesadler



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Activism, Canon Compliant, Courtroom Drama, Crimes, Films, Humor, Implied Vacations, Mild Language, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Spoilers, Not Serious, Politics, Space Stations, Whistleblowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenesadler/pseuds/irenesadler
Summary: Proceedings of the court relating to the trial of LIAM KOSTA pursuant to Nexus Code 3138.B - 3138.B.M., "Misuse of Nexus Information Technology Systems;" 9198.A.C., "Inciting Civil Disobedience"; 2278.A, "Disobeying a Lawful Order".Authorized for Public Release.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Day 1, Witness Testimony

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people don't seem to like Liam as a character but I honestly think he is a chill/relatable guy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: no part of this work is intended as commentary on any specific real-world political events.  
> (Except for companies that charge security deposits for you to have basic utilities in your apartment. Fuck you, Piedmont Natural Gas.)

_Exhibit A - Text of email, dated 10/09/2185:_

**TO: Liam Kosta**

**FROM: Nexus Operations, Utility Management Division**

**SUBJ: RE: Apartment 21A Application**

**Good afternoon,**

**Your application for apartment 21A has been approved pending the following deposits:**

**First month’s rent: 850 credits**

**Security: 500 credits**

**Utility*: 150**

***As per Nexus policy, we collect a deposit for utilities such as electric and hydroponic service. This amount is charged on a sliding scale based on the primary lease signer’s credit score.**

**Credit transfers accepted at all hours by remote Nexus net submission or in person during posted utility office operating hours.**

**Thank you,**

**Nexus Utilities**

**This is an unmonitored email account. Do not reply to this automated message.**

\----

_Exhibit B: Video feed – Vortex Club, Security Cam 118: Datestamp 10/09/2185:_

“God dammit.”

Liam’s outburst is loud enough to hear over the club’s music, but none of the other patrons pay any attention. Except Jaal, who looks up from contemplating the depths of his drink.

“You know, among my people, it’s considered quite rude to spend all one’s time perusing private correspondence when out with a friend.”

Liam shuts his datapad down and sits back.

“Sorry. It’s just, I saw the email, and I’m excited to finally be getting my own place, you know? I mean, the Tempest is great, but a little privacy when we aren’t out saving the galaxy will be really nice.”

Jaal nods slowly.

“I see. Among my people, such things are – less important.”

“You don’t have _your_ own place out there somewhere?”

“We live with our families, usually: our parents, siblings, cousins, spouses, aunts and uncles, children..”

Liam makes a face.

“Sounds crowded.”

“I suppose it can be,” Jaal replies, eyeing Liam’s face cautiously. “And, of course, in the Resistance, we often sleep in barracks, much like your own settlers. Are you alright? Is something wrong? You seem unhappy with something.”

Liam considers for a moment, leaning back in his seat.

“Well – you remember how I explained loans to you?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, well, renting’s kind of like that. Usually, you have to put down a deposit. In case you don’t pay, or something gets broken.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” Jaal replies, doubtfully. He samples his drink. He makes a face. “What is it you call this, again?”

“Ginger ale. Anyway, on the Nexus, they also make you pay a deposit for utilities.”

“I see. In case you – don’t pay.”

“Yeah. It’s based on how good your credit score is. We talked about those, right?”

“Yes. Although, I can’t say I understand the concept, still. Perhaps the cultural differences are too great.” 

“Nah. Honestly, pretty much nobody really gets it. Anyway, they’re trying to make me pay 150 credits. Only thing is, my credit score’s great? I don’t get it.”

Liam sits up, suddenly. The table lurches dangerously. Jaal shoots out an absent hand, rescues his drink, and says, frowning, “But you can afford it, can’t you?”

“Well, yeah, but it’s the principle, you know? This is bullshit.”

“I do not. This _principle_ is another one of your alien practices that I do not understand. Why there are two ways to pay off a loan is beyond me.”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Liam says, then pauses, frowning slightly at the amused smirk hovering on Jaal’s features.

“Was that a joke?”

Jaal shrugs, unblinking. A long moment passes. Liam frowns suspiciously, slams the rest of his drink and announces, “Anyway. It’s bullshit. I’m not paying it.”

“I understood this to be a requirement in order to rent the apartment.”

“Well, yeah. But if I can _prove_ it’s bullshit, it’s worth it. ‘Cause, look, if it’s 150 credits for someone like me, how high does your credit have to be for it to be waived? And how much is it if your score isn’t so good? What if you can’t afford the deposit?”

“Well, one can always stay in the migrant barracks housing, I believe.” Jaal eyes Liam, somewhat nervously. “What are you going to do?”

“First rule of investigations: follow the money.”

“First rule of investigations?”

“I’ll explain later. Maybe we can watch some old _Law and Order_ episodes or something. Look, I gotta go, uh, make some calls. Same time tomorrow?”

“There seems little else to do.”

“Cool, cool. Bye now.”

Liam springs out of his seat and exits the club rapidly. Jaal waits until he’s gone, looks around carefully, and then quickly pours his drink into a nearby potted plant.

_END RECORDING_

\----

_The Nexus vs. Liam Kosta: Day 1_

Jaal Ama Darav is on the stand. The presiding judge is Krekmar Drikora. Prosecuting attorney, Adrian Knight. Defense attorney, Shasolia T’Leris, who is questioning the witness:

“Mr. Darav, were you aware that Mr. Kosta was planning to commit any crimes during or after the conversation you had with him in the Vortex Club?”

“No,” Jaal says, glancing at Liam. Liam shrugs vaguely at him. Behind him, a woman in a uniform with Pathfinder badges is sitting, arms crossed. She scowls darkly at the scene. Jaal looks away quickly.

“Would you say that Mr. Kosta is generally a law-abiding being?”

“I don’t believe that my – _friend_ – would break a law without good reason.”

“Were you aware of any reason for Mr. Kosta to commit any crimes?”

“Not at the time. Whatever his reasons were,” Jaal continues, “I’m sure he meant no harm to anyone.”

“Thank you, Mr. Darav.”

“Mr. Darav, you asked the defendant what he planned to do regarding his frustration with the deposit and he didn’t tell you. Did you ask him again at any time following your conversation at the Vortex?”

The prosecuting attorney is next on the floor. He smiles confidently.

“No,” Jaal responds, flatly.

“Why not?”

“I did not wish to know. In fact, I didn’t think he would actually _do_ anything.”

“Why was that?”

“Well, I believed him to be intoxicated.”

“You thought Mr. Kosta’s judgement was impaired.”

“Yes.”

“Has Mr. Kosta ever made any other poor decisions while drunk?”

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Has he ever committed any other crimes?”

“Not that I know of.”

“I see. Thank you, Mr. Darav.”

Jaal leaves the stand. Liam sits impassively; his attorney studies her datapad intently. Behind him, Sara Ryder is still sitting, arms crossed firmly. Jaal edges along and sits down beside her.

“Exhibit C, please,” Adrian Knight says. “And I’ll call my next witness, uh, Ms. Vetra Nyx.”

\----

_Exhibit C - Personal message conversation between Vetra Nyx and Liam Kosta, dated 10/09/2185:_

> L: Hey, do u know anyone who works in utilities?
> 
> V: Like who?
> 
> L: Probably a manager or someone maybe
> 
> V: I mean yes obviously I do
> 
> V: Why?
> 
> L: I think something shady is going on there and I’m trying to check it out
> 
> V: Officially or?
> 
> L: No
> 
> V: What, Ryder goes on vacation n u get bored and decide to play detective or something?
> 
> L: Do u rlly want to know?
> 
> V: yeah no I don’t actually care. So what you want me to do?
> 
> L: Uh distract someone in utilities so I can steal their ID card
> 
> V: yeah like you’ve ever stolen anything b4
> 
> L: you don’t know me
> 
> V: Um pretty sure I do. How about I steal an ID and you do the distracting the victim part instead?
> 
> L: For real? Okay. Thanks.
> 
> V: yeah yeah. Meet me in hydroponics in 2 hours.
> 
> L: ok
> 
> V: don’t be late Kosta.

\----

_Exhibit D - Video recording, Nexus Electrician Foreman’s Office, Security Cam 940, Datestamp 10/09/2185:_

A middle-aged human male is in a workshop, typing laboriously into a workstation. He pauses in his work, tapping a screwdriver absently against the side of his desk. The door opens. Vetra strolls through it. The man spins around in his chair and smiles broadly.

“Vetra Nyx. What can I do you for?”

“Hey Bax. Just dropping by, thought I’d make sure you got those power couplings in on time.”

“Yeah, got ‘em this morning. My guys are installing them now. You usually just call, though.”

“Oh, you know. Pathfinder’s off station on vacation, not a lot for me to do around here. Outside of my usual side business, I mean.”

“Well, if you’re bored, can always use an extra set of hands around here,” the man says, tossing the screwdriver onto a nearby tool bench. Vetra laughs.

“Yeah, I’m not really into manual labor – “

Her reply is interrupted by the sudden arrival of Liam. He hustles through the door, panting, and shouts, “A pipe’s burst down the hall and someone slipped in the water; I need help!”

The man jumps out of his chair and takes a rapid step toward the door, eyes wide. Vetra moves at the same time. They both bump into Liam, who is standing in the doorway. The humans shuffle awkwardly around each other, clearly trying to avoid any more physical contact as they disentangle the traffic jam. Eventually, both men manage to make it out the door into the hallway beyond.

Vetra pauses in the office, glances up at the security camera, examines an object in her hand that she holds out of view, nods, in a satisfied manner, and makes her way out after them.

_END TAPE_

_\----_

Vetra Nyx is on the stand. The prosecutor points toward an image on the courtroom screens. It’s a Nexus identity card, belonging to Dmitri Baxter. The photo is of the same man that appeared in the video.

“Miss Nyx, did you steal this identification card from Dmitri Baxter, electrical foreman?”

Vetra sits in sullen silence. She glances toward where Liam is sitting, with a similar stubborn expression glued to his face. Ryder, behind him, narrows her eyes and nods her head once, slightly. Vetra sighs through her mandibles.

“Yeah, that’s what happened.”

“And what did you do with it?”

Another pause; Vetra thinks it over and replies in a reluctant, sarcastic drawl.

“I gave it to Liam.”

“Why?”

“He asked me to.”

“Did he say what he was going to do with it?”

“He said it was for a good cause? I didn’t really ask. Sometimes I just don’t wanna know.”

“You’re a security expert, aren’t you?”

“You could say that.”

“In your experience, what kind of information can be accessed with a stolen Nexus ID?”

“Uh, well, the person’s PII.” 

“What about bank account numbers? Personal correspondence?” 

“Yeah, those too.”

“Did Mr. Kosta know he could access this kind of information with this card?”

“Well, I mean, it’s pretty much common knowledge.” Vetra shrugs.

“Didn’t it cross your mind that he might want to use the card for this purpose?”

“Am I on trial here?” Vetra cranes her neck slightly and glowers down at the lawyer. The judge stirs, raises his head, and interrupts.

“That’s enough of that. Do you have any other topics to cover, Mr. Knight?”

“No, that’s it.”

“Miss T’Lera?”

The defense attorney stands.

“No questions from us, your honor. My next piece of evidence is a portion of Mr. Kosta’s arrest interview.”

“Clerk will read the transcript,” the judge says wearily, and settles back into his seat. The clerk is an aging Salarian. He stands, squints down at his datapad, and proceeds rapidly:

\----

_Exhibit E: Interview Transcript_

**10/17/2185**

**Interviewing/Arresting Officer: TIRAN KANDROS**

**Detainee: LIAM KOSTA**

KANDROS: Mr. Kosta, you are aware that anything you say can be used against you in court and that you have the right to have an attorney present at this interview.

KOSTA: Yes.

KANDROS: Which you’ve waived?

KOSTA: Yes.

KANDROS: Right. I have in front of me a report you filed with the Superintendent’s office. Let’s talk about it.

KOSTA: Where should I start?

KANDROS: How about after you received, uh, stolen goods, from your fellow crewmember?

KOSTA: Sure. So, I got the ID card and I used it to log into Baxter’s account. His work account, not his personal one. I figured I had a few hours before he reported his card missing and it would get locked out of the system. All I looked for was some kind of administrative login to the user accounts for the apartments. Nothing else. I figured he was a foreman, he had to have one. He did. Uh, I actually found what I was looking for pretty quick.

KANDROS: How?

KOSTA: Well, the tenant portal is accessible to anyone. And, I found his login info in a text document he saved to his remote desktop named ‘Not Passwords.’

KANDROS: Really? For the love of – never mind. What did you do next?

KOSTA: Well, I had what I needed, so I logged into the tenant portal and did some digging. Found out the utility deposit’s max rate is 150 credits, but everyone was getting charged that amount. Didn’t matter what credit score they had. So, then I checked to see if anyone was getting a refund, like maybe it was just a system error. Nobody was. I mean, one or two people got the overcharge credited to their utility bill, but nobody was getting an actual cash refund or anything like that. Most people didn’t get anything at all. So then I thought this can’t be right; I must be missing something. Turned out I was.

KANDROS: Go on.

KOSTA: All those overcharges? After a year, the correct deposit amount got credited back to the tenant through their billing statement. Then the money over whatever the actual deposit amount was supposed to be was going to a few different accounts. There were five of ‘em. Didn’t know who they belonged to at the time, but whoever it was clearly thought the scheme through, so I figured it might be someone with a little experience. The, uh, the, account numbers in question are listed in my report.

KANDROS: Yes, I see. They’re redacted in the copy I have access to.

KOSTA: Of course. You’ll have to go talk to Kesh about that. Anyway, going off that insight, I started looking into the backgrounds of the workers in the utility department. Those are all public record, so I didn’t need to use Baxter’s card anymore. Turned out, back in the old galaxy, this guy Lorenzo McKay had a prior for money laundering. Didn’t stick, just an arrest, not a conviction, but, you know. Things don’t, sometimes. Doesn’t mean he didn’t do it.

KANDROS: Yeah. So, how’d you get from that to submitting this whistleblower report?

KOSTA: Yeah, so, at first, I was gonna confront the guy, but then I got to thinking and figured what with the Pathfinder still being on Kadara and half the rest of the crew off on other planets, I would use the proper channels or whatever. Keep anyone from getting recalled because of me. So, I filled out an official memo with my concerns and findings and sent it up to Superintendent Kesh, since McKay works in her office.

KANDROS: What happened next?

KOSTA: Nothing happened. That’s the problem.

_END INTERVIEW FRAGMENT_

_\----_

Superintendent Kesh is on the stand. The prosecutor has a triumphant hint to his tone. Behind him, a small crowd is gathering in the back of the courtroom. A reporter with a camera is among them.

“Superintendent, did you read the report submitted by Mr. Kosta?”

“Yes.”

“And what was your response?”

“Well, I decided not to act on it,” Kesh responds. Adrian Knight nods.

“Why not?”

“I thought the information the report was based on was, well, flimsy, at best. Not to mention the methods employed to collect it were, uh, very illegal.”

“If you thought Mr. Kosta’s actions were illegal, why not report him to authorities?”

Kesh makes a gesture somewhat like a shrug with her hands.

“He’s a Tempest crewmember, and a veteran of the Battle of Meridian, and of the war against the Kett. I thought that merited some leeway.”

“I see. Thank you, Superintendent.”

A pause. The defense attorney frowns over her datapad, stands, and says, “I request a recess, your honor.”

The judge stirs, squints at the clock, and says, “Very well. It’s late in the afternoon. This hearing will reconvene at 9 am tomorrow.”


	2. Recess

**Email**

**FROM: Krekmar Drikora**

**TO: Sara Ryder**

**SUBJ: (no subject)**

**Pathfinder:**

**Please review the attached court order remanding Liam Kosta to your custody. Mr. Kosta is confined to your vessel for the duration of his trial and sentencing.**

**All owed favors are now even.**

**Respectfully,**

**Krekmar Drikora**

\----

Tempest Galley, 10:15 pm:

“Liam, what the _actual fuck_ were you thinking?”

Sara Ryder isn’t a temperamental person. She’s navigated interstellar politics, first contact situations, and wartime tactical decisions with a level-headed clarity of purpose that is rapidly becoming legendary. Nevertheless, in Dr. T’Perro’s expert opinion, she looks pissed. Liam Kosta, on the other hand, is displaying typical human threat deflection behavior. He avoids eye contact, smiles slightly, and slumps down into his seat. Dr. T’Perro calmly sets the dish she was cleaning down in the sink and shifts around the edge of the counter toward the exit. Ryder holds up a hand to stop her.

“Wait, Lexi. I might need a witness. In case things get violent. You know, because I can’t go on vacation for _two weeks_ without someone managing to get fucking _arrested?_ Why, Liam?”

Liam’s smile grows somewhat nervous. Dr. T’Perro leans against the counter and notes to herself that Ryder’s stance is only growing more aggressive. The Pathfinder leans forward over the table toward her target, fists clenched. Liam spreads his hands disarmingly and clears his throat before he responds.

“Because I thought it was the right thing to do?”

Surprisingly, his efforts to placate the threat have not been in vain. Ryder stares furiously at him, blinks once, and then suddenly drops into a chair with a weary sigh.

“Okay,” she says. “Let’s hear it. Not the part about _stealing_. I already know about that.”

“Sure,” Liam says quickly, relief obvious in his voice. “Okay. Almost a week went by while I waited around for a response or something from Superintendent Kesh, but I got nothing. Not even an acknowledgement. Just nothing. After a couple days, I even started nagging her a bit for a response. Didn’t get anything from her, but I did get _something_ from _someone_ in her office, telling me they’d received my message and thanks, have a great life. Came from a guy named Lorenzo McKay, Assistant Superintendent. Sound familiar?”

“The same guy you accused in your report,” Ryder says thoughtfully, and opens it on her datapad. Liam is growing more confident. He smiles encouragingly.

“That’s him. After that, I wondered what the hell was going on. So, I went on over to Operations. I was hoping to talk with Kesh, but she wasn’t in. McKay was, though. Boy was he not thrilled to see me. We had a chat, and, uh, I might have gotten a little heated, and called him a thief.”

“Subtle,” Ryder remarks. Her back is to the Doctor, but Lexi is pretty sure she’s rolling her eyes. “Also, hypocritical?”

“Yeah, well, you know me. Anyhow,” Liam continues, hurriedly, “You know what he said to me? Looks me right in the eye and says, ‘Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?’”

“That’s – brazen,” Ryder replies.

“Then I really got mad. I definitely said something extremely rude. Kesh chooses that moment to come strolling in, luckily, or I might have assault added to my charges. Obviously she was like what the hell is going on here, and McKay suddenly has an important place to be that wasn’t where I was. He hustles away. I’m still pretty mad, so I straight up ask Kesh about my report.”

“You read it, right? It’s plausible?” Liam changes the subject for a moment, apparently. Ryder shrugs her shoulders.

“I mean, sure,” she says. “I mean, it isn’t _rock_ solid evidence-wise, but we’ve definitely carried out operations on a lot less.”

“So, you agree that stuff Kesh said in court is bullshit?”

Ryder taps a toe. Thoughtfully? Impatiently? Lexi isn’t quite sure which.

“What are you getting at?”

“Well, _out_ of court, in her own office, she had a different story. When I talked to her, she tried to bullshit me for a bit with some stuff about inconclusive evidence, but I wasn’t taking what she was handing out. I kept pressing and finally she phones up Director fucking Tann and they both proceed to give me a lecture about _perceptions are reality_ and morale and keeping my mouth shut for the good of the Nexus. Which, you know, fuck that. Which is what I told them.”

“You’re a political genius, Liam Kosta,” Ryder says. “No wonder you did so great on the force.”

“Ouch. Uncalled for.”

“Is it?” Ryder’s getting testy. Liam hurriedly resumes his story.

“Since I didn’t buy that line, Tann decides to go full blackmail. Threatens to have me arrested and deported on charges if I don’t play ball. What could I do? I backed off and left with my tail between my legs. Or pretended to. Me getting exiled wasn’t going to help anyone.”

“Sounds like the _only_ good choice you made this whole time,” Ryder says. “So why exactly was your next idea _not_ to call me?”

“I didn’t want to interrupt your wild Kadaran vacation. You earned it.”

“Yeah, great. Real thoughtful, Liam.”

“So, couldn’t do that. Couldn’t get arrested for speaking truth to power, either. So, I came up with an alternate plan.”

Ryder’s response is a weary groan. Dr. T’Perro files the apparently involuntary behavior away for future research; it’s a strange, although not unprecedented, social response.

“I decided to make a vid about it,” Liam says, smiling proudly. Ryder leans her forehead on the non-porous plastic tabletop.

“Lexi,” she says, “Remind me why I shouldn’t kill him?”

“The decontamination of the galley surfaces to recommended food preparation safety standards would be most inconvenient,” Dr. T’Perro responds.

“Ugh. You’re right.”

“I often am,” the Doctor says. Liam looks up over Ryder’s head, makes eye contact with her, and mouths a silent _thank you._


	3. Day 2, Witness Testimony

_Exhibit D: Video Recording – Vortex Club, Security Camera 112: Datestamp 10/11/2185:_

Liam and Jaal are perusing their datapads at a table. A handwritten sign is taped to the edge of it: _Turian actors wanted: Auditions today, 7 pm._

Jaal swipes his fingers across the surface of his datapad and looks up.

“I have finished reviewing the screenplay, Liam.”

Liam nods busily in response. “Thanks, Jaal. I’m opening it now – wow, you made a lot of edits. And notes.”

“Yes. I’m afraid I’m still not sure I understand the purpose of this activity.”

“Stories have been used to convey messages and lessons to their audience for, well, millennia,” Liam says, glancing up. “We call it an allegory.”

“Yes, I know _that._ I’m confused by your choice of subject.”

“Cantis Domition? He’s a legendary Turian anti-hero. Uh, he does bad things to bad people so innocent people don’t have to.”

Jaal considers for a moment. 

“I – see. Like us.”

Liam smiles.

“Yeah, when you think about it. Like us.”

He goes back to his datapad. A Turian approaches the table, back turned to the camera.

“Is this where I try out for the _uhh_ vid?”

“Yep!”

“Yeah, so, how much do I get paid for this?”

Liam frowns.

“Uh, it’s – you can’t put a price on art.”

“We are not paying anyone,” Jaal interjects smoothly.

“There will be free snacks, though,” Liam announces.

“Uhh –“ The Turian hesitates, and then shrugs. “You know what, screw it. I always wanted to be on T.V.”

“That’s the spirit,” Liam says. He hands the Turian his datapad. “Here’s your lines. Let’s see what you got.”

The Turian steps up onto the stage, eyes the datapad, and begins to recite the contents –

_RECORDING PAUSED_

\----

The prosecutor clears his throat awkwardly.

“Uh, with no objections, there’s about three more hours of this, so, uh, I’d like to skip ahead to the end.”

The judge glances around the courtroom.

“No objections. Proceed, Mr. Knight.”

\----

_PLAYBACK RESUMED AT MINUTE 3:09:57_

Liam flips through a sheaf of papers and sighs. Vetra has joined the table, sitting next to Jaal.

“This was pretty much a disaster,” Liam says. “These people are all terrible at this. I guess I got one who might be able to play the antagonist and the rest, well, really we just need a lot of extras who don’t have any lines, but I still got nobody for the lead role.”

“Turns out _professional actors_ weren’t a big priority of the recruiting effort for the Andromeda Initiative,” Vetra comments. “Imagine that.”

“I guess we can try again tomorrow,” Liam continues, ignoring her. “Or maybe put a message out for talent on Eos?”

Jaal stirs.

“You will have to do it alone, then. I’m sorry, Liam, but there are only so many times that I can listen to recitations of the monologue from _Training Day_. I have reached my limit. Over an hour ago.”

Liam’s forehead hits the prefab metal tabletop with a _thunk_.

“Can’t argue with that,” he says, in a muffled voice. Vetra shakes her head and rolls her eyes at him.

“Okay, look. This whole thing is incredibly stupid, but shipping people in from Prodromos is an unacceptable extra level of _dumb._ ”

Liam raises his head to scowl at her.

“What, you got a better idea?”

“ _Obviously._ I’ll play the lead role. Not that I care about any of this.”

“Cantis Domition is a male,” Liam argues, returning his head to the table.

“So? Who cares?”

“I have seen several films where a canonically male character has been replaced by a female in a different, but similar version of the same story,” Jaal says, a little smugly. Vetra tilts her head in his direction, winks at him, and adds, “What? You gonna say I can’t act?”

Liam looks up again, glances between Turian and Angaran, and suddenly sits up straight.

“Actually, you’re right. Both of you.”

“We often are,” Jaal replies.

“Okay, okay. Don’t get cocky. Great, this’ll work. Vetra, I’m sending you the script. Memorize your lines.”

“ _Great,_ ” Vetra mumbles.

“Jaal, you can be my assistant director.”

“Oh?” Jaal blinks twice and smiles gently. Liam turns and addresses the bar.

“Get some rest, people. We start filming tomorrow morning.”

“I have work tomorrow morning,” someone calls. Liam sighs.

“Okay, fine. I’ll try to work out a schedule that fits around everyone’s shifts as much as I can. Everyone email me your hours and – “

_END RECORDING_

\----

Liam is on the stand. The prosecutor taps his omni-tool. A document appears on the courtroom screens, replacing the frozen scene from the Vortex:

\----

> CANTIS DOMITION AND HER MERRY MEN
> 
> By Liam Kosta
> 
> Fade in:
> 
> EXT. A desert scene. The sun is rising. Title card.
> 
> A TURIAN walks across the wasteland, silhouetted against the sun. Title disappears as he appears on screen. The wind whistles. Shot follows as he enters an impoverished desert village.
> 
> (continued)

\----

“Mr. Kosta, is this your screenplay?”

“Sure is,” Liam replies, agreeably.

“And you created a vid based on this document?”

“Yep.”

“How did you intend that this film would be viewed?”

“Well,” Liam replies, looking straight ahead, “I hacked into Nexus Intranet and displayed it at noon on all public vid screens on, uh, I think it was last Thursday?”

“October Sixteenth, 2185,” Adrian Knight says helpfully.

“Sure, sounds right.”

“How did you hack into the system?”

“Well, it was all pretty technical.”

“Mr. Kosta, isn’t it true that you sent messages to an associate of yours for assistance?”

“..yes.”

“Who was it?”

Liam doesn’t respond. In the seats, Ryder looks suddenly at her omni-tool and hurries out of the courtroom. Jaal glances after her and raises an eyebrow. The prosecutor sighs irritably and keys something into his own omni-tool. A new document appears on the screens.

“Mr. Kosta, these are messages sent between you and your accomplice:”

_Exhibit E - Text messages between Liam Kosta and unknown individual, datestamp 10/15/2185:_

> L: Hey girl you busy?
> 
> ?: I mean yeah I actually am. Why
> 
> L: Need your expert assistance real quick
> 
> ?: um okay with what
> 
> L: If say a person wanted to hack into the Nexus network and play something on an official vid screen how would they do it?
> 
> ?: uh what are u doing Liam
> 
> L: I made a vid
> 
> L: trying to screen it
> 
> L: for the people to see
> 
> ?: lmao rlly that’s hilarious.
> 
> L: yeah, so how to do it?
> 
> ?: yeah I can help. Which screen do u want it on?
> 
> L: all of them? At once?
> 
> ?: lol this is the best prank ever. I’ll call u
> 
> L: haha thanks I appreciate u
> 
> ?: just uh promise me youll send me a video of the aftermath since I can’t b there to see it in person
> 
> L: u know I will

_END_

Liam shakes his head.

“I’m not gonna tell you. Sir.”

“Move on, Mr. Knight. This isn’t the time or place,” the judge rumbles. The prosecutor scowls and taps his omni-tool yet again.

“Yes, your honor. My next exhibit is a selection of recordings detailing the chaos caused by Mr. Kosta’s actions at noon on October sixteenth:”


	4. 12:00-12:13 PM, October 16 2185

_Video feed – Pathfinder HQ, Security Cam 1178_

The Turian Pathfinder is watching a recorded message on a workstation screen. It suddenly cuts off and is replaced by a sunrise over the desert. He taps his keyboard in confusion, but nothing happens:

A Turian in dusty armor crosses in front of the sunrise. Avitus stares as the title of Liam’s film fades in and out. The Turian in the vid enters a village, which appears to have been constructed out of empty crates spray-painted brown. A taller Turian in newer armor is standing in the middle of the village street. Armed thugs in the same armor can be seen in the background, pushing a huddle of ragged villagers around.

The new arrival hides behind a corner to watch. The gang leader goes to intervene in an argument between a villager and one of his lackeys.

“Sheriff,” the villager pleads, holding his claws out in a gesture of dramatic supplication, “Our village can’t afford any more taxes. We are poor. The solar storms destroy our crops.”

“Tell it to the king,” the gang leader replies, smugly. “I’m just doing my job.”

The villager protests again and is silenced by a solid kick in the ribs. He collapses, coughing loudly. Avitus winces slightly. So does the hidden observer, onscreen; he hesitates, and then slips away and back out into the desert.

_Video feed - Hyperion Cryo Bay, Security Cam H-655_

A small crowd of confused-looking doctors and a single, baffled patient wrapped in a blanket are staring at the massive info screen. One of the doctors taps it hopefully, as if expecting it to change back to its normal programming. It does not:

The Turian in dirty armor is approaching a cliff. The scene is filmed in a darker setting, as if it’s supposed to be nighttime. The camera cuts abruptly from the view of the distant rocky outcropping to a scene featuring a poorly painted backdrop that resembles the bottom of a cliff. The Turian waves a claw and whistles upward.

The scene switches to a view of two individuals, looking down at the camera. One waves a hand in response. The other throws a rope. In the next scene, it’s dangling down next to the desert traveler. He grabs it as if he is going to climb up.

The three Turians approach a collection of tents, next. They pass through these and walk toward another building, also built out of painted crates. “Wait here,” one of the guards says, and disappears inside. He re-emerges an awkwardly long moment later, followed by a fourth Turian. This one is wearing armor, painted flat black. It reaches up and removes its helmet.

“I’m Cantis Domition,” Vetra announces, dropping the black helmet on the ground. It lands with a suspiciously metallic _clang._ “I hear there’s trouble in the village.”

_Video Feed – Vortex Club, livestreamed recording from personal omni-tool of Sidera Nyx_

The recording is shaky, but clearly shows an image of the vid being projected onto a sheet that someone has strung up across the stage in the bar. Vetra is collecting her band to take actions. A female Turian dramatically shouts, “We’re gonna run that asshole sheriff out of town!”

The recording abruptly shifts around to point at the excited face of the same Turian. A line of text appears at the bottom: 

**_“you guys Im on TV aaaahhhh!!!!!”_**

_Video Feed – Heleus News Service Breaking News (Live)_

The Asari journalist, Keri T’Vessa, is on camera, watching the vid play on a large screen in the docking bay with a glazed look in her eye:

Vetra and her merry men have entered the village. She is standing in the middle of the street, under a now blazing sun, facing down the Sheriff a few yards away. The camera suddenly cuts to a ground-level view of the action.

“Your time’s up, Domition,” the Sheriff grinds out. Vetra glares back.

“There ain’t enough room in this town for the two of us, Sheriff,” she announces.

_Video Feed – Docking Bay, Security Camera 1145_

A gaggle of immigrants and duty officers are watching the info screen:

Vetra and the Sheriff both go for the pistols they are carrying at the same time. Vetra, however, draws noticeably faster, aims, and fires before the Sheriff can get a shot off. The evil Turian staggers a step, presses a claw to his chest, drops his own gun, lurches another step forward, and finally faceplants into the dusty street. Vetra rolls her eyes slightly.

In the background, the Sheriff’s gang trickles out of buildings and into the road. Vetra faces them down impassively. Her own crew emerge into the shot behind her. The gang pause for a long moment, and then turn suddenly and run off into the desert.

“Your village is free,” our hero announces grandly.

_Video Feed – Pathfinder HQ, Security Camera 1178_

Director Tann has joined Avitus in watching the vid. The Turian Pathfinder is visibly entertained. Tann is clearly much less amused:

The Sheriff’s ill-gotten gains are being redistributed back to the villagers by the victorious liberators. Vetra is observing this in a satisfied manner, lounging against a wall. A suspiciously familiar female Turian, now dressed in the rags the villagers are wearing instead of the gang’s armor, shouts excitedly, “Cantis Domition saved the village! She should be the new Sheriff!”

Several nearby cast members wince slightly and edge away from her. Vetra casts a superior glance across the assemblage, shakes her head, replaces her black helmet, and strides away.

The sun is setting over the desert. A figure in black armor walks toward the horizon, alone.

The credits roll.

“Damn,” Avitus says, “That was some shit.”

He laughs. Tann glares angrily as the words _“Liam Kosta: writer/director”_ pass across the screen and says nothing.


	5. Intermission

Aboard the Tempest, Ryder and Jaal watch Liam’s vid in the meeting room. Ryder pauses it as the credits roll. The words “Special Thanks to Vortex Club” freeze on the screen. A new message immediately pops up. Ryder sighs.

“Play it.”

Avitus appears in holographic form.

“Hey Ryder,” he says, “I tried calling you, but nobody answered, so I’m leaving this message..”

He keeps talking as Ryder looks down at her omni-tool, reading something else. She refocuses, scowling, as the hologram continues, “..anyway, so that was the deal with that Remnant satellite. Also, while I got you on the line, what’s up with that Turian in the vid? You know, the cool one? I hear she’s on your crew. You should, uh, slip her my contact info..”

Ryder cuts the recording off. Jaal glances awkwardly at the ceiling. SAM’s voice patches in from nowhere.

“You have a new email from Director Tann, Pathfinder.”

“Great,” she mumbles, opens it, and reads aloud, “ _Your request for a meeting is declined._ My request for a meeting is declined?!”

Jaal shrugs. Ryder hops to her feet, still scowling.

“Fuck Tann. I’m the goddamn Pathfinder. He doesn’t get to fucking stonewall me.”

Jaal responds to this announcement with a polite smile. Ryder stalks away down the stairs.

“I’ll be back later. SAM, get me an urgent call through.”

“Yes, Pathfinder. To whom?”

“Keri T’Vessa.”

Jaal, left behind, hesitates, closes Avitus’s message, presses “watch again” on Liam’s vid, and settles in with a smug smile as the sunrise blazes forth over the desert.


	6. Sentencing

The Judge addresses Liam, who stands calmly at the front of the courtroom. A crowd observes the proceedings in the background with varying degrees of individual interest.

“Mr. Kosta, you are accused of inciting civil disobedience, theft, disobeying a superior officer, and unlawful use of an official Nexus information technology system. Now that you have heard the evidence against you, how do you plead?”

Liam shrugs.

“Guilty.”

A low mumble emanates from the crowd. The judge glares at them. It ceases immediately.

“Very well. Court will recess for one hour at which time I will pronounce sentence.”

An instant buzz of talk begins the moment the judge leaves the room. Liam’s lawyer leans her head back and closes her eyes wearily. Liam sits down next to her and stares at the imitation wood grain of the table in silence.

“Maybe I can appeal the sentence,” T’Leris says. “So you don’t get exiled, at least.”

Liam shrugs again.

\----

_Video Feed – HNS archival footage_

~~NOT FOR PUBLIC RELEASE OR DISTRIBUTION~~

Ryder and Keri T’Vessa are entering Pathfinder HQ, filmed by the camera that follows the journalist. Ryder wordlessly stalks up the stairs and up to Tann’s desk, ignoring his demand for an explanation, and then keys a nearby video screen on. The evening news is running:

“An anonymous source has given Heleus News Service access to a shocking new document,” T’Vessa’s voice says. The shocking new document is displayed on the screen. “This internal report submitted to Nexus senior leadership details the embezzlement of funds by an official within the Superintendent’s office. While the individual making the report’s identity is known to this reporter, our source has requested they remain anonymous to protect their identity from retaliation by leadership. When asked for a comment, Superintendent Kesh had this to say:”

The shot cuts to Kesh, who says, slowly, “My office has reviewed the report and finds the accusations it contains less than credible.”

It returns to the serious-faced Asari reporter.

“HNS investigations into the matter, however, suggest otherwise..”

Ryder mutes the feed and turns her scowl on Tann. The Salarian glances from her to the camera and back, sits back in his chair, and waits patiently. Keri steps into view of the camera, which zooms in on his face.

“Director Tann, would you care to comment on your office’s failure to take action on the contents of the report?”

He doesn’t respond.

“What about the ongoing prosecution of Liam Kosta, the whistleblower?”

“Mr. Kosta is a criminal,” Tann responds smoothly. “I believe he pled guilty just a few minutes ago.”

“Kosta made a movie. I suspect public opinion doesn’t exactly rank him up there with Sloane Kelly on the list of hardened criminals. Especially given the apparent purpose of the vid, and the fact that he’s willing to explain his actions to the press and anyone else who asks. Are you?”

Tann taps a finger on his desk, sighs, and swivels his chair to the left.

“That’s enough. Ryder, what the hell do you want?”

The camera follows his gaze to a smirking Pathfinder. Keri reaches over and switches it off.

\----

_HNS News: Breaking Now:_

The judge has returned to the courtroom. A hush instantly falls over the gathered crowd. Ryder pushes her way through a group of Turians to stand in the front row. The judge clears his throat. Liam stands, looking slightly queasy.

“Mr. Kosta has pled guilty to all charges,” the judge notes. “I will now pronounce sentence if there is nothing further to add.”

Another human shoves his way to the front row, leaves the crowd, and makes his way into the clear space in front of the bench. Vetra leans around to Ryder and whispers, not very quietly, “Who’s this joker?”

The judge glares in her direction. She cowers slightly. Ryder types something into her omni-tool and holds it up for Vetra to read. The Turian turns a surprised stare on the stranger.

“Permission to approach, your honor?” he asks, somewhat nervously. The Krogan waves a languid claw toward him. A whispered conversation ensues.

The audience shifts uncomfortably. Liam sways a little under their collective attention. His lawyer squints suspiciously at the inaudible discussion at the judge’s bench. A long few minutes later, the mystery man scurries away and the judge sits up and clears his throat.

“Anything else?”

Silence. T’Leris scowls over her shoulder at the spot where the stranger has vanished back into the crowd. Adrian Knight glances at her and then eyes the judge skeptically.

“Very well. Mr. Kosta, you have pled guilty to various crimes of varying degrees of severity. However, no lasting damage appears to have been done to anyone except for yourself. Under these and – and other surrounding circumstances, I sentence you to a period of confinement to quarters aboard the _ISS Tempest_ of not less than sixty standard days and a fine in amount no less than a hundred credits. You now have the right to enter an appeal of this sentence, if you desire.” 

“No thank you, your honor,” Liam manages to stammer out.

“Good choice,” the judge says, and adds, irritably, “What, Ms. T’Leris?”

“Could I – could I speak with my client before you take his last statement into account?” Liam’s lawyer appears only slightly ruffled by the outcome of her lost trial. The judge glances from Liam to something in the background and shakes his head.

“Mr. Kosta has already declined his appeal. Don’t test me, Ms. T’Leris,” he growls, as the Asari opens her mouth to argue. She sits back down, scowling. “Defendant to be immediately released to the custody of his commanding officer. Court adjourned.”


	7. Final Scene

_BREAKING NEWS HNS SPECIAL REPORT:_

“Lorenzo McKay, Assistant Superintendent, has been placed under arrest by Nexus Security on charges of embezzling funds and falsifying official documents. Superintendent Kesh made this comment:

“Mr. McKay’s alleged crimes have been known to authorities for some weeks, and, after a thorough internal investigation, security and operations have jointly concluded that they merited action. Thank you.”

Requests for clarification regarding McKay’s connection to Liam Kosta’s whistleblower report have gone unanswered, but an anonymous source with knowledge of the matter had this to say:

Voice clip: Female Turian:

“I mean, obviously it’s McKay in the report. Who do you think we made that vid about? Uh, I mean, _they_ made that vid about.”

_PAUSE VIDEO_

\----

“Ugh, dammit Sid.”

Vetra slouches into her seat in the galley, glaring at the frozen newscaster on the screen. Jaal, standing at the counter, turns and sets three cups down on the table. Liam looks up from his omni-tool and takes one.

“Thanks, Jaal.”

“A toast,” the Angaran announces. “To a job well done.”

“To justice,” Liam adds. Vetra shrugs. The tumblers clink and the three down their drinks. Vetra turns and stares, birdlike, into her empty cup.

“What’s this?”

“Ginger ale,” Jaal responds. “It’s safe for Turians. I checked.”

The door opens, interrupting Vetra’s response; Ryder strolls through it. Liam immediately sits up, guiltily.

“Ryder,” he says. “Hey, uh, I don’t know how you got me out of that one, but I think I owe you one again.”

“I can give you a hint,” Vetra says smugly. “That guy who busted into the courtroom last minute? He works for Director Tann.”

“I know,” Liam replies, looking away from Ryder. “My lawyer told me.”

“Smart lady.”

“She’s an Asari Matron, so..”

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Ryder interrupts, sitting down next to Jaal. “I only had to threaten Tann with a media circus and a show of public dissent. Politics.” She rolls her eyes. “It was super annoying.”

Liam looks blank. Vetra delivers the Turian equivalent of an impressed whistle.

“You’ve gotten all devious since you started dating He-Who-Will-Not-Be-Named on Kadara,” she says. Jaal smirks slightly. Liam returns his focus to his omni-tool.

“Yeah, well, you pick up a few things from every relationship,” Ryder says. “Speaking of picking things up, _someone’s_ impressed by your acting skills.”

“Not me, I’m sure,” Liam mutters. Vetra ignores him and asks curiously, “Who is it?”

“I’ll just give you his number.”

“Is he hot?”

“God dammit,” Liam says suddenly. The others stare at him. He looks up and projects his omni-tool onto the vidscreen. “They can’t be serious with this shit.”

\----

**Email:**

**TO: Liam Kosta**

**FROM: Shasolia T’Leris**

**SUBJ: Re: Re: Your sentencing.**

**Kosta,**

**Here’s what’s up. Your final sentence is 55 days confinement and a 150 credit fine. Check the attached document for where to send the money. You got unbelievably lucky somehow. Pay up, do your time, and nothing personal but I hope I never meet you again.**

**You got some good friends somewhere up there, bud.**

**\- S. T’Leris, Attorney at Law**

( _end_ )


End file.
